


Little promises

by doucheywolf (thefrozenheart)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrozenheart/pseuds/doucheywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just a headcanon inspired by <a href="http://pointinghome.tumblr.com/post/50596162753">this photoset.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little promises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta [Marj!](http://timeforourairplay.tumblr.com/) I love you <3

Harry still doesn't know how but somehow they tricked the management guy and are sitting next to each other in one of the most important press conferences of their careers.

As the questions start, Harry still can’t believe how far they got in only 3 years. A freaking Stadium Tour, how the hell did that happen? 

A couple of questions later, Niall is answering a question about their upcoming movie and that’s when Harry sees Louis keeping a silly, but cute promise he made back when they were still on the x-factor.

…

They’re only 3 weeks away from the end of the show, it’s late and for some reason Harry can’t fall asleep. Apparently Louis can’t either since he’s joining Harry on his bed.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asks while embracing the Doncaster in his arms.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep.” 

Harry can feel Lou’s hands grabbing his waist. His hands are cold, and that usually means Louis is feeling anxious.

“I think we perform better when have a microphone to hold.” Louis is facing Harry now, though he can’t really see Harry’s face since there's no light besides the one coming from the window. It’s a full moon.

“And why is that Lou?”

“I think we all look lost if we don’t have a microphone to hold. Like we don’t know what to do, you know? That’s probably because none of us can dance.” And now Harry can feel Lou laughing.

“Yeah probably!” He can’t help laughing as well.

A moody voice comes from the bed above them. “Shhhh! I’m trying to sleep here!” Harry thinks that Niall gets really grumpy when someone or something gets in the way of his beauty sleepy.

“Sorry!” Harry whispers and with a lower voice he turns his attention to Louis again. “Let’s make sure to hide all the hands free microphones before our tour shows.”

“Do you really think we can win this Haz?”

Harry pets his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Of course I do”. “You know that no matter what happens, we’re going to be fine, right?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Do you know what else has a lot of microphones?” Louis says on a much more carefree voice.

Harry only raises his eyebrows but even with almost no light, Louis sees enough to know exactly that that’s what he did, so he continues, “Press conferences! And also water.”

“What?” Harry was lost now.

“Well,” Louis starts to explain. “In all press conferences, of any kind, the 2 things you have in abundance are microphones and bottles of water.”

“But have you noticed that they never drink those?” Harry puts out his best serious tone.

“Or use all the microphones” Louis laughs. “You know what Haz? If we win this, I promise you I’ll always drink the water in our press conferences.”

Harry holds Louis hands in his, “I hope we win.”

“Me too.”

…

Harry shakes the memory away but can’t help smiling at Louis, the Doncaster is trying not to smile too much while pouring water in the glass, just like he did on their first press conference after the x-factor and Harry knows that he’s thinking about that night too. They didn’t win the show, but they got a label deal, which was like winning after all. So Louis kept his promise, like he always does.


End file.
